Aldo
Aldo is a minor character who appears in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He was a murderer, killing many people, who came to the 7th District seeking sanctuary as a way of repenting for his sins. Aldo was shown to be in charge of the Barsburg Church grounds (opening the gates and making sure they were locked at night), as well as being the one who oversaw the practice for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. He was eventually murdered by Bastien in his goal to cleanse the Church of criminals, and his corpse was later used as a host by a Wars.Kapitel 12 Etymology 'Aldo' is a name of German origin, meaning 'the old and wise'. Aldo is also the name of an 8th-century Saint, who devoted her life to helping the poor. Appearance Physical appearance Aldo appeared as a very tall, intimidating, muscular person. His features were very pronounced, with a strong jaw, a pronounced chin, large cheekbones, a large nose, and prominent eyebrow ridges. His lips were grotesquely large with a metal ring through the bottom lip. His skin was quite dark and slightly gray, and his head was shaven. Aldo's race is unknown. It is possible that he is human, but he does possess some of the physical characteristics that Trolls bear, hinting that he may be of mixed race. Clothing He wore a plain, ankle-length, monk-like robe, beige in color with a hood. As he is a criminal, he wears Criminal Cuffs. Personality Aldo appeared to be a quiet person who spoke little. Despite him often remaining silent, he appears quite sinister. Aldo appeared to like unnerving people, as during his first meeting with Hakuren and Teito, he smiles in a sinister way and comments that they are "new meat". However, it is possible that Aldo actually felt remorse for his crimes. On the night of his death, Aldo heard someone calling for help outside the gate, and rushed to open it to let them in. However this act of kindness proves Aldo's last, as it allowed his murderer to take him by surprise and kill him. History Very little is known about Aldo, other than he is a murderer, who is implied to have killed many people, as an inhabitant of the Church says he has "taken so many lives". He arrived at District 7 seeking sanctuary sometime prior to the series beginning. In order to pay his debt to the Church for keeping him safe, he carried out odd jobs around the Church. He was eventually killed by Assistant Archbishop Bastien, who was angry that criminals could be kept safe while there was no safety for their victims and other innocents. Appearances Manga Synopsis Introduction Aldo was first seen when he was overseeing the candidates as they practiced for the exam. He greeted Teito Klein and Hakuren Oak and gave them a board to sign. As they walked away he collapsed, and was carried to the infirmary to recover. Death Not long after his collapse, he recovered and was well enough to return to his job as gate-keeper. Working the night shift, he was guarding the main gate to the Church when he heard someone crying for help. Opening the gates to let them in, he was confronted by a hooded figure whom he led inside. When Aldo turned his back, the visitor ambushed him from behind, and killed him. His post-mortem indicated he was killed from a single blow to the back of the head.Kapitel 11 page 10, said by Bastien. The words: 'There is no divine protection of God' were engraved onto the chest of Aldo's corpse. As a Wars His body is later stolen from the Church catacombs and hijacked by a Wars, controlled by Warsfeil Kuroyuri. This went unnoticed for a while as the mortician did not report that a body had gone missing. As a Wars he attacks Teito and Hakuren, successfully knocking Hakuren out the window when he (Hakuren) takes an attack meant for Teito. As he pursues the pair, he is destroyed by Frau. With the Wars now destroyed, Aldo is presumably given a proper burial in the Church cemetery. Differences in the manga and anime Introduction Aldo is introduced much earlier in the anime than the manga. In the anime, he is seen briefly closing the main gate to the Church as Teito makes his first escape attempt. References Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Church members Category:Deceased Category:Neutral